Believe
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! I always believed what I heard when I was hearing it from someone I knew was believable. It’s funny how things can change so fast. T


**Hey! AW! It feels good to be doing something on fanfiction again! Sorry I havent updated Taken Away, people just arn't reviewing, so therefore, you're getting a ONE SHOT! Enjoy!**

* * *

I've always been the type of person that trusts someone or takes someone's word for something. I always believed what I heard when I was hearing it from someone I knew was believable. It's funny how things can change so fast. How they can change when the person you thought you could trust was denying something they said to you months before, so honestly and loving at the time that it actually _was_ believable.

It didn't help that I was experiencing this moment in the best way possible. In the rain; the one place where final kisses and proposals were supposed to be made. No, that wasn't happening here, now. I was being dumped. Dumped by a guy who told me he loved me. Now, this was believable.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you that." He told me softly as he looked down at his feet.

"I thought you made it pretty clear." I said strongly. "You loved me."

"I was too young to know what that was." He said to me, his black hair sticking to his forehead as he looked up through the rain.

"Wow." I said as I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "This is unbelievable, Thomas."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I got that the first time." I snapped as I turned and started to make my way home.

"Do you want me to take you home, Gabriella?" He called after me. "I don't want you to get sick!"

Asshole. He didn't want me to get sick! Please! Like he cared! He made me sick a long time ago… though that kind of sickness was what most girls dreamed of or at least wanted deep down inside. It wasn't a sickness curable by a doctor or a sleepover with a best friend, but it was the type of sickness that made you want to experience it again, to be held so tightly by it. I was love sick. Or at least I was five minutes ago.

I felt tears slipping down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I was better than this. I didn't have to cry about something so stupid; something not worth my tears. I listened as the rain picked up and the sound of my shoes slapping against the wet pavement increasing as I got angrier.

The sky was dark above me and the cold air whipped me in the face, stinging my ears as my hair blew back with each heavy gust. I heard a dog barking in the distance and a car honking its horn, long and loudly echoing through the air around the neighborhood.

I stopped when I saw the glow of a TV at my neighbor's house. A basketball game was in full swing as it switched to shots of the cheering fans and obnoxious cheerleaders on the sidelines.

I looked in the window for another minutes and before I had another minute to think, I was walking up to the front door and pushing it open, stepping into the house, walking across the family room, cutting the view of the basketball game for a minute and then, finally, sitting down on the couch next to my neighbor and pretty much best friend, Troy Bolton.

"How'd your date go?" He asked as he pulled the blanket he was using over me, noticing the dampness of my body.

"How do you think it went?" I asked with a sigh.

"One down; tons more to go." He said as he kept his eyes on the screen in front of us.

"Wow, Troy, that's probably the rudest way you've answered that question." I said as I pulled my knees towards my chest, hugging then securely.

"I thought I'd mix it up a little bit. Maybe next time I'll shed a few tears." He said dully, still looking straight ahead at the screen.

"You're unbelievable." I whispered as I shook my head.

"No." He said evenly, looking at me for the first time. "You're just predictable." He explained with a nod.

"So, you're not going to ask me how I feel this time? No advice?" I asked.

Troy shut the TV off and we were now sitting in darkness, the only light coming from the occasional passing car or thin line of lightening slicing through the sky. Troy put his hand on my knee as he looked over at me and sighed.

"You're feeling sad because you love Thomas. You can't _believe_ it because you thought he was the one; the one who wouldn't break your heart this time. You want me to tell you that everything's okay; that the next guy will be the one." He said specifically pronouncing each statement.

I blinked. My mouth falling open in a sliver of space and I looked at Troy as a light floated across his face from a passing car. His eyebrow was slanted in a serious way, and his blue eyes looked black in the darkness of the night.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, but this is getting old." He told me honestly, scouting away from me, shuffling for the remote control that was now lost in the cushions of the couch.

"What is?" I asked angrily, breaking the minutes of quiet whispering and pitter-patter sounds of the rain on the roof.

I heard him stop moving and I could feel him looking at me, but I was unable to see him.

"The dating, loving, and breaking up with the first guy you lay your eyes on when you're feeling lonely or hurt." Troy said angrily; now back to his remote control searching.

"Why do you even care, Troy. What is it to you?" I hissed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because I…have to watch it…every time." He said slowly.

"I have to go through it!" I said loudly. "I can't believe you're being so selfish."

"Me?! I'm not being selfish. I've seen you break a million hearts and come home crying, blaming the guy! You, Gabriella Montez, are the selfish one! Coming in here and assuming that I'm going to feel sorry for you _again_."

I opened my mouth to say something but slowly closed it as I looked out into the darkness. A green line of light was coming from the TV screen and I blinked a few times, making it, in my eyes, go away.

"You're mad." I stated stupidly, not knowing how to reply to this.

"I'm pissed." Troy rephrased.

"It was a mistake to come here. I'm sorry." I said softly.

I heard him sigh dramatically and then he grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said like he had to force himself to say it.

I sat still and then I did something I never did, in the ten year I knew Troy, in front of him. I started to cry. Hard. I pulled my hand away from his and brought it to my face, placing my head in my hands as I bent over in my lap. I heard him curse under his breath and I cried harder, feeling his arm snake around my waist.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry." Troy whispered close to me.

"You're so right." I sobbed as my body shook. "I'm a dating whore!"

"No, no, no. Gabi, I didn't say that." Troy said quickly.

"You meant to." I said as I nodded my head. "I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

I sat up and looked at Troy who was inches away from me. I saw a glitter, of what I thought was a tear, in his eye, but I looked away so I wouldn't confirm that to be true.

"They all used me to get a good grade or to make someone else jealous. I'm so stupid. I couldn't see that even when I was dumped time after time." I explained in a shallow breath.

"No, Gabi. They're all stupid. They don't know what they're giving up."

"None of them ever loved me, Troy. I gave them my heart and each and every one of them broke it into a million pieces. No one ever loved me. No one ever will." I cried as I shook my head, letting my tears cover my cheeks and fall where they wanted.

Troy lifted his hand and wiped my cheeks dry, keeping his hand on the side of my face as I let more tears fall. He brushed my hair back and continued to rub my hand with his thumb.

"You don't need them, Gabi." Troy said to me quietly.

"I need someone, Troy. I'm afraid of being alone forever just because one guy hurt me, but at the same time I can't take the hurt anymore."

"You don't have to take it." He whispered.

"No one can promise not to hurt me." I whispered honestly.

"I could." He whispered as he slowly let go of my hand.

"That's a big promise to keep." I answered with a shake of my head, not believing that it was possible.

"I believe it's possible, you just have to, too." He whispered as he leaned closer to me, placing his hand on my neck, sending a shiver to run through my body.

I could feel his breath against my lips and the warmth of his body next to mine. My eyes fluttered close and then back open when he pressed his forehead against mine. I could almost taste him, his familiar scent floating toward me, his strong arm around me and I smiled almost invisibly.

"Do you believe it's possible?" He whispered softly.

I nodded so slowly, but in my head I was nodding at the speed of light, so energetically, but now I could barely move, his presence now freezing me.

I saw a smile appear on his face and then he leaned the rest of the way toward me as I tilted my head up to kiss him back.

I believed in that moment, as Troy continued to kiss me, that when you don't let yourself believe in the good, you'll never experience what is meant to be experienced. I believed that things happened for a reason as the family room lights suddenly turned on and Mr. Bolton stood in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand, staring at us as Mrs. Bolton came up behind him.

"I don't believe my eyes." Mr. Bolton said slowly.

Mrs. Bolton laughed quietly as she swatted her husband and turned the lights off again, returning the darkness.

"I believe you just ruined a romantic moment." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

**I'm not so sure about this one so review and tell me what you think! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
